1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image processing apparatus, with a function for automatically judging color from the entered image data.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional image reading apparatus with a function of automatic judgment of colors from an image signal generated by a line sensor provided with color separation means such as optical filters, judgment of a particular color is conducted with a fixed threshold value for color judgment (color judging region), as disclosed for example in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 835,026.
However, in such conventional art, the color judging region may vary for example by a difference in the background color of the original. Such phenomenon has lead to drawbacks that an end of a red image present on a dark background is judged as black, or an end of a black image present on a reddish background is judged as red.
Also such phenomenon has lead, in case of judging a particular color of a color original and replacing thus judged color into a predetermined pattern, to a drawback that the boundary of said pattern becomes not clear.
Also similar drawbacks are encountered in case of image editing such as color conversion.